


Trotrap

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 1





	Trotrap

洪材熙去休息间煮咖啡的时候，正好碰到了从隔壁办公室一溜烟飘过来的朴俊映。他俩刚一起从分部调回首尔没多久，就因为业务调整加了好几天的班。两个人精力旺盛，不算被折腾得太狠，朴俊映还有精力边搂着他的脖子边唱着歌，相处多年心有灵犀，洪材熙粗声粗气地跟着唱起来，咬字清晰到夸张，和朴俊映清亮又带着点沙哑的少年音一唱一和，空旷的走廊里都有回声。  
“噗嗤”，洪材熙仿佛听到谁在笑，正迟疑着，朴俊映已经揽着他往休息间拐了。迎面是他俩的顶头上司梁真模，手攥成拳，掩在嘴边，抬起的一双眼睛里全是笑意。  
显然是被他俩的歌声逗笑的。  
朴俊映大大咧咧喊着“真模哥”问了好，梁真模回了句“俊映呀”，尾调拖得又软又长，然后转头看向他，像是等着他打招呼似的。洪材熙结巴了半天，憋出来句“哥”，旁边朴俊映已经接上了话：“真模哥怎么还不回家呢？”  
“整理了些你们也许需要的材料，”梁真模吹了吹冒着热气的咖啡、低头抿了一口，“你们加班、上司回家休养也不合适呀！待会儿给你们放过去。回见~”  
梁真模心情很好的样子，哼着歌离开了。  
洪材熙一听，嚯，还是刚才他们唱的那首。

洪材熙靠在椅背上有些疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，重见光明的时候，一只牛皮纸袋正横在眼前。  
“呀！”他被吓了一跳，从座位上弹起来又跌回去，顺着纸袋边缘上方纤细的手指艰难地仰头看。  
果然是梁真模。  
梁真模冲他挥了挥手，托着他的后脑勺让视野重新回到电脑屏幕，胳膊肘架在他肩上：“还差多少啊？”  
非常温暖的无花果味飘过来，若有若无的温醇奶香和叶片苦涩的清爽交杂着。洪材熙吸了两下鼻子：“快了，把这部分数据归档就可以回家了。”  
“是无花果，”梁真模的手指随意在他肩上敲击着，“好闻吗？我挺喜欢这个味道的。”  
洪材熙的脊背有些僵硬，他又闻了两下，试图给出专业的点评，但最终还是败下阵来。他诚实地点头：“好闻。”  
梁真模笑出来，捏捏他的肩膀：“辛苦了！等这个案例拿下来我请大家聚餐！”  
捏着肩膀的手指的落位都似乎与众不同，俏皮得很。洪材熙捏着自己的肩膀——怎么才能像梁真模一样用三根手指给人捏肩呢。却不料梁真模还没走：“怎么了，疼吗？”  
“什么？”  
梁真模又捏了捏肩膀：“是弄疼了吗？看你在揉。”  
“没有没有，很舒服。”洪材熙半仰在椅子上，朝他微微转了个身。  
梁真模一脸“那当然吗还用你说”的满足表情，挥挥手离开了。

季度冲刺结束，梁真模做主给大家提前下了班，带着一群小年轻吃过烤肉又冲去KTV。同事们点了几首暖场，梁真模笑眼盈盈地望着大伙不说话，洪材熙莫名读出了跃跃欲试的意思。崔承泰以一个夸张的收尾结束了演唱，疯狂到夸张的叫好声反而显得掌声稀稀落落的，金映完在一边把铃鼓摇得刷拉刷拉响，还没等喝彩像潮水般退下去，熟悉的前奏却像新的波浪把一切又推得更高——是梁真模刚刚请朴帝珉代点的歌。  
洪材熙认出来了，这不就是那天他和朴俊映在走廊上嚎叫的那首吗。他觉得脸有些发烫，半低着头拨拉着刘海，没注意到什么时候手里被塞了支话筒。  
梁真模的声音很好听，温和而让人安心，唱起歌来也是一样的。主歌第一段刚过去，梁真模往他身边挪了挪，侧头看他埋怨着：“你也会唱，怎么不跟我一起啊？”  
洪材熙无措地“啊”了一声。天花板边缘的光正好找过来，梁真模眼波流转的，像极了在娇嗔，加上他正好歪着脑袋——洪材熙早就发现了，梁真模的脖子像是比别人灵活似的，鞠躬前要先把头埋一埋，转身和人问好的时候要先歪歪头，一来二去就有股莫名别致的风情。  
他的脑袋嗡地炸开了。  
两个人对视着，谁都没再说话，谁也都没挪开视线。梁真模的双眼亮晶晶的，慢慢浮现出挑衅的意味，冲他挑了挑眉。  
好像心里那点小九九都被看穿了，洪材熙面红耳赤地别过脸，跟着唱起来。梁真模听了两句，才抬起胳膊架在洪材熙肩上，跟着唱起来。  
洪材熙偷偷扫了眼梁真模的侧脸，明明是平静的、悠然的，但偏偏洪材熙就能看出那点心满意足来。

兑了烧酒的cass一杯接一杯地喝下去，用来调和酒精的金属长柄勺撞击玻璃杯底的声音像是号角，此起彼伏地，被KTV的低音炮和昏暗灯光催化着，大家都喝了不少。洪材熙在梁真模关切地询问他感觉如何的时候心思一转，露出副睡眼惺忪的样子。梁真模很怜惜似的抬手摸摸他的后颈，半搂着他的胳膊，跟大家说自己把材熙送回去。朴俊映挂在崔承泰身上嘟囔着材熙哥怎么回事哪有让前辈送自己回家的啊，浑然忘了自己也要被崔承泰前辈送回去。于是一群人相互挥手告别着消散在首尔午夜的街头，只剩下梁真模的叮嘱——“到家了要汇报喔”反反复复。  
等到目送所有人离开，梁真模才开始处理身上挂着的树袋熊——洪材熙倚在他身上，牢牢抱着他的肩，头埋进颈窝，贴在耳边说着地址，每个词的热气都往耳朵里打转。梁真模被激得半边脸都发红，忙不迭叫了辆车把人往后座上挪。  
车还没起步，洪材熙就又靠过来了。  
梁真模打了个哈欠，想起洪材熙今天唱完歌以后确实是一杯接一杯地灌了，不知道是不是后辈误会了部门的社交文化，明天还是该暗示一下的好。窗外的路灯渐渐寥落下去，梁真模喝得不多，但酒量太浅，加上连日劳累的缘故，很快也靠着洪材熙的脑袋睡着了。

隐约听到是有呼吸由远及近，脸颊边就若有若无地多了些温度，梁真模有些恍惚，想不起为什么自己好像没回家、又像是已经睡下了。  
不是在送材熙回家吗？  
诶？  
他睁开眼睛，眼前赫然是洪材熙放大的脸。他倒吸一口气，两个人同时叫着“西八”，一个往后跳一个往起坐，接着就是面面相觑的僵持。  
洪材熙看着梁真模惊讶到有些惊恐的眼神，不自在地伸手从梁真模脸上摘下个线头给他看，委屈极了：“是看到哥脸上好像有东西来着。”又指指自己：“我眼镜摘了。”  
“哦。”梁真模尴尬地挠挠头，又想起哪里不太对——  
“哥在车上睡着了。”  
“你怎么不——”  
“我叫不醒哥，就只能把哥抱回来了。”  
梁真模被年轻人惊世骇俗的动词使用堵得说不出话，无力地挥挥手，边有些自责地想着怎么送人回家反而自己睡过去了，边从床边摸索出眼镜戴上，打量起房间。  
有点乱，也不算乱，总之是年轻人的房间。枕头边放着只紫色的玩具熊，梁真模伸出手指戳了戳脑袋，手感极好，毛绒光滑，于是又揉了两把。  
“哥要是喜欢，抱着它睡吧。”  
梁真模头顶敲出三个问号。  
洪材熙垂着脑袋不说话了，整个人浸在一片暖色的光晕里。梁真模觉得好笑，伸手戳戳他的胸膛，洪材熙听话地抬起了头，却直勾勾地盯着他。  
梁真模忽然觉得有些不妙。  
洪材熙清了清嗓子，开口时却还是有些哑：“哥，我有事想问你。”  
“什么啊？”梁真模佯装无事地蹂躏着小熊薄而软的两片耳朵，暗叫不妙。  
“那个……”洪材熙又咳了两声，“……你是不是，喜欢我？”  
梁真模视线飘忽，顾左右而言他：“什么啊……”  
洪材熙的笑声像是从胸腔里跳出来的，在梁真模耳蜗里来回振荡。一只手覆上了梁真模抓着熊的十指，另一只手托着他的后颈。  
梁真模轻轻吸了口气，闭上眼睛。


End file.
